


Serene

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [42]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peaceful </p><p>(No way out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serene

SERENE  
_peaceful_

Lux doesn’t know what wakes her up. It’s not the sunlight, not with the curtains drawn. Also, her life is not that thematic, thank you very much. Whatever it was, she’s awake, at 6:15 a.m., on Saturday. She groans, squeezing her eyes shut and willing herself to sleep. But sleep is a fickle mistress and does not come when called. Lux sighs, succumbing fully to consciousness.

She stares at the ceiling for a good couple minutes. Like every other flat surface in Jinx’s apartment, it is plastered completely with designs, calculations, and the occasional scientific breakthrough. Lux idly wonders if it is her duty, as a proponent of the Sciences, to share Jinx’s findings with the world. It’s not as if intellectual copyrights, plagiarism, or patents interest Jinx in the least. If Lux didn’t share her findings, these life changing discoveries will sit unknown and unused. It is practically criminal of Lux not to be hand delivering this information to the great academies of Piltover.

A few more minutes pass. Lux yawns, continuing to lie in bed. Tomorrow, she thinks. She can hand deliver the information tomorrow, or next week, or next month. It doesn’t have to be soon. There’s no rush. Right now, all she wants to do… is nothing. Absolutely nothing. Science will just have to wait. 

Her stomach grumbles. She snorts. Breakfast, on the other hand, must be attended to post haste. Lux sits up, throws off the covers, and moves to get out of bed. Two slim fingers curl around her pinkie. It’s the softest, slightest touch. Lux pauses and looks over her shoulder. Jinx lies next to her, still fast asleep. It catches up to her then.

Lux feels it surge in her breast the way waves crash against the shore. Her very blood turns into a half mad ocean, with swirling storms and howling gales. It is a pure, earthly force and she can no more fight it than she can the rising tide. It is inevitable. It is unavoidable. It is the little things.

Jinx gives her these moments, these tiny, fleeting moments filled with nothing. They can settle down on the couch or the floor or the bed, and simply breathe. It’s these moments when Jinx is so still, so quiet, so unlike everything she is with everyone else. She will do things like reach for Lux, clinging to her pinkie so gently. 

It reminds Lux of how to be gentle. It reminds Lux that she can still be gentle. That all the training, the fighting, the bleeding has not robbed her of this, a capacity to be soft, to be human.

And Lux can’t deny it anymore. Lux can’t hide from it anymore.


End file.
